


S5 goes to P.F Chang's

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crack, Gen, enjoy, i was hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: S5 were hungry and went to P.F Chang's
Kudos: 5





	S5 goes to P.F Chang's

It was a boring day before Aloha had came up with an idea.

“Hey let's all go eat at P.F Chang's. I'm super hungry.” Aloha said to the other S5 leaders before they all went to P.F Chang's.

“Why” Army asked but is ignored.

They soon were seated, ordering their drink and food, before Aloha had ordered more. “Why?” Rider asked, Aloha staring at him with intense. “I am hungry, that's why.”

“You're not going to finish” Army said but he is ignored.

“I want candy” Skull sighed, Army speaking up. “Candy is banned when I'm around.”

“Army why” Skull said angrily, breaking Army’s drink with his stare. Army had no drink for his food now. Food soon came, and they started eating, Aloha eating quickly. “Rice good.”

“Are you Kirby?” Mask asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Rice is bad” Army is angry. Noodles he thought were better.

“Fuck you Army, rice is good” Aloha said before he started to eat his food faster out of spite. Again, Army is ignored.

Check came in and Army got one good idea.

Army decided to dine and dash, running into team blue before he is dragged away by curry.

“Let him pay for our food” Skull decided, giving Army's wallet to the waitress. Soon new s4 were out wondering what to do.

“I'm going to Hot Topic” Mask said before yeeting himself to the store. Everyone was amazed before Eging Jr called everyone losers before he was yeeted to the sun.


End file.
